Price of Freedom and Remake
by Pirohiko-Baltazar
Summary: An event based on a game with TLH characters. TLH is owned by Nickelodeon CCFF7/FF7 are owned by Square Enix & Tetsuya Nomura
1. Price of Freedom

**Price of Freedom**

It was dark and only a faint rays of light shines a cavern that beheld the Statue of Mother Mary and the Angels. The statue broke as a red-haired adult man in red-clad and crimson sword fell as if he lost a battle. The whole statue crumbles apart as the crimson blade fell upright thrusting the ground. A white-haired man in a military outfit with a giant sword on his back stood still as he saw his opponent on the ground. The Soldier walks to him and took the red-haired man outside the cavern where a dying man with angel's wings and an unconscious African-American teen awaits on a chair.

The Soldier lays the three bodies there where he walks to the dying angel with a pin that says his name: Lazarus

Lazarus: Shin-Ra came

White-Haired SOLDIER: Don't talk, just rest.

Lazarus: I defended us, with… that thing… over there.

Lazarus points on what seemed to be a monster dog with angel's wings similar to Lazarus and same face implanted on the dog's crown. The white-haired Soldier sobs in disgust and sadness to see how the monster have been brutally tortured when said monster fought back against the persecutors. The angelic man then drops his hands as if weakening. The Soldier noticed this and rushed.

White-Haired SOLDIER: Angeal! I mean… Mr. Director!

Director Lazarus (Angeal clone) drew his last words and perished there. The Soldier could only punch the ground and cry out of his own failure.

White-Haired SOLDIER: Thank you, Mr. Director.

The white-haired Soldier stood and went to the nearby apple farm that was once the home of his precious friends: The Red-Haired Swordsman and his mentor, Angeal. He took enough for all four of them are suppose to snack along the way.

White-Haired SOLDIER: Alright! Let's eat and cheers! I apologize if this looks like not you traditionally do.

The Soldier took a bite

Red Swordsman: Is… it… good?

White-Haired SOLDIER: Yeah… thanks, Chandler Genesis

Chandler Genesis McCann: The Gift of God?

White-Haired SOLDIER: This apple?

Chandler shook his head out of disagreement.

Chandler Genesis McCann: Angeal… the dream has come true.

Director Lazarus's body decomposes into light and white feathers. The Soldier looked as the same happened to the guard dog. The vanished dog dropped a piece of paper and the Soldier picked it up.

_Letter to Lincoln_

_Are you doing good? Where are you? It's been the 4th year since you've been gone. This might be the 89th and last letter I will send you. My only hope is that you read all of them in time. Lincoln! Our flowers have been selling well at the nearby church and at the mercado. Everyone is so happy! It's all thanks to you, Lame-O. _

_-Ronnie Anne Santiago_

White-Haired SOLDIER/Lincoln: 4 years? WHAT THE HELL DO MEAN LAST!?

The Soldier looked up and realized how long he has disappeared since the incident that involved his last of the three friends: Sephiroth. That incident that involved Jenova, who is supposed to be Sephiroth's mom, took toll to both him and his African-American friend.

Lincoln Fair Loud: Ronnie, please wait for me.

Lincoln hurried and took the African-American Soldier with him to escape the ruined farmland.

Lincoln Fair Loud: You better stay alive too, Clyde Strife!

Lincoln then went his way carrying his unconscious friend. He then nods Chandler his farewells and left him there.

Meanwhile

A helicopter is on the night sky, searching.

Troop 1: Have to order us to search for them. This seemed too important, huh?

Troop 2: This has something to do with our older brother.

Troop 1: I see.

The helicopter lands near Chandler Genesis's location.

Troop 1: However…

Troop 2: I don't know if he will join us.

The troops took Chandler's body to the aircraft and left. A paper flew out the scene and lands on the chair that he and Lincoln used.

_Chandler's Narration: Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall, My return. _

A faint light wrote words to the piece of paper.

_Chandler's Narration: To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies. I offer thee this silent sacrifice. -LOVELESS: Final Act_

Moments later

Another helicopter is ready to depart. A woman rushes to the aircraft.

Man's Voice: Stella!

The man appeared in his tuxedo suit. He seemed to be the leader of his group.

Leader: The army is on the move. Find our targets before they do.

Stella: Roger. The army won't be as subtle.

Leader: I want them alive! That's an order! You're going to rescue Lincoln Fair Loud!

Stella: I know. I haven't even told him my full name yet.

Stella then enters the helicopter.

Leader: Help them, Ms. Navarro. I have all his letters, all 88.

Next day

Lincoln is at the back of a yellow truck that is sending them somewhere.

Lincoln: I'm just kidding. You know I would never do that. After all, we're friends, right? Clyde?

The African-American is still sound asleep but the truck seemed to be in a bumpy road.

Somewhere in a desert rock lands, a helicopter is soaring from the sky in search of two men in Soldier uniform. A man with glasses and red hair is piloting the aircraft along with a man with curly orange hair and sunglasses. Their names are in the uniform's pins: Zach(ary) and Rust(y)

Zachary: They're joking right? There is no way we'll find them here. It's like searching for two needles in a giant haystack.

Rusty: There is no mission impossible for us...

Zachary: Turks, we get it!

Rusty: Also… Leader Liam has something he's been saving for him.

Zachary: The targets?

Rusty: Hmm. *nods*

Zachary: So we're couriers now, delivering packages to the fugitives?

They both pilot in silent while their communicators went online to deliver them updates.

Stellacom: Rust, Zach, status?

Zachary: We got nothing.

Rusty: Same. You?

Stellacom: Likewise. I'm heading to Point 235. You take Point 120.

Rusty: Roger.

Zachary: Alright, let's get going.

The two pilots soars away to the right and heads to the location they've been ordered to. Somewhere in the desert, the truck left but now without passengers. The two Soldiers hid in a rock and rest the sleeping Soldier there. Lincoln carries his giant blade and left Clyde alone knowing he would be safe. Clyde, with very little consciousness, reach out to Lincoln as his friend left.

Next scene, a battalion of Shin-Ra Soldiers aims their weapons and artillery to the white-haired Soldier. They seemed to change their motives from search to kill.

Shin-Ra Soldier: Ready!

Lincoln: Boy, oh boy. The price of freedom is steep. [Lincoln took his giant sword and held it forward as he leans his forehead to it. He then recites a prayer.] Embrace your dreams, keep faith… and no matter what, protect your honor. [he then held his sword in a fighting stance] AS SOLDIER! [he charges at the battalion] COME AND GET IT!

Shin-Ra Soldier: Attack!

Lincoln faced the battalion. He swung his blade from all directions as the armies decreases. He casts powerful fire, ice and lightning to strike his adversaries. But too many is proven to be a challenge. The army fired with all the have and hits Lincoln as many times they could, in hope that their targeted Soldier will be down and out. Aircraft and cannons roars as they send explosives at the struggling soldier, damaging him while fighting. Gun blazes and hollers rapid succession. Bullets fly and smoke everywhere like a war zone against a one man army. But Lincoln, he is exhausted from all that fighting, he feels like his life is flashing before his eyes. He remembers it all in a flash.

Stella's introductions and missions

Leader Liam's assistance and words

Sephiroth's interrogation and teachings

All of his adventures and friends flashing now before him. But he wasn't gonna give up. He kept holding on to dear life. He fought and took wounds and pain while he strikes more enemies along the way. Again the feeling of life flashing before him appeared like a sign. A sign that his time is up.

Angeal's wisdom and rescues

Meeting Clyde for the first time as a new friend

Then came the most important of all: Meeting his one true love in one hello after falling from the sky.

More soldiers decreases, more energy expended, more wounds taken, more pain as his breath is slowly failing. He never quit, never surrender to his tiredness. All for the sake of returning home as his beloved waits for him. Only 3 more soldiers to fight. Only now, his legs failed him as he stumbles while dragging his sword. The soldiers didn't hesitate. The fired all the shots before their target could land any more attacks and damages. Lincoln ears ring by the sound of all weapons fired at him. He is badly wounded and in no hope of ever leaving alive. The clouds darken and the sky refuse to shine as the hero finally drops to the ground he stood on. The hero tried to stand but one Shin-Ra Soldier walks near him and points the gun to his left eye as he looked away in horror.

Shin-Ra Soldier: Forgive me.

The Shin-Ra Soldier used his last bullet and ensured of his impending doom. The hero's life flashed once again, only this time there was only one person in his mind. His beloved waiting for him.

The woman that made him feel like nothing else would matter. The girl that once prayed on the local church in hopes of meeting a friend that will accept her as the way she is. A tomboy with a heart of a maiden: Ronalda Andrea (Ronnie Anne) Santiago. He hears it again for one last time… that Fateful Hello.

At the Gainsborough church and flower garden, Ronnie Anne is picking up flowers for her skateboard cart, collecting marketable flowers for the mercado and for church offerings. She saw the rain pours as the sun's bright light still shines. It is as if an angel cries while carrying something back to Heaven. Ronnie prays and felt a presence, a tragedy had hit her.

Near the cliff where the last battle occurred. The rain and dark clouds overcasts the atmosphere and a wounded Lincoln is left there to lay on the ground. Clyde crawls and found his body.

Clyde Strife nee McBride: Link?

Lincoln Fair Loud: *grunt* For the… both of us.

Clyde Strife nee McBride: Both… of us?

Lincoln Fair Loud: That's right… you're gonna… you're gonna live! [Lincoln took Clyde's head and lay it to his chest] You'll be… my living legacy.

Clyde raises his head from Lincoln's chest and drenched his curly hair with the blood of his friend.

Lincoln Fair Loud: My honor, my dreams…they're yours now. [Lincoln offered his signature giant blade]

Clyde Strife nee McBride: I'm… your living… legacy. [Clyde accepts the sword]

And finally, Lincoln's eyes shut and drew his last breath along it.

Clyde Strife nee McBride: *sob* ghhh…. AAAAAHHHHHHHH! *cries* [Clyde recalls his life with Lincoln as brothers-at-arms. All the memories they spent as friends and fellow soldiers. And lastly when he was rescued from the attacker.]

Clyde then rehears Lincoln's Soldier Oath and Prayer.

_Embrace your dreams. Keep faith and no matter what, protect you honor. If you want to be a saviour, a hero, you must have dreams._

Clyde Strife nee McBride: Thank you… I won't forget… Good night… Link. [Clyde carries the sword with him and left the cliff.]

_Lincoln's Voice: That girl, she said that the sky scared her. But that actually looked so liberating. Hey, those wings. I want to have them too. It feels good. _

An angelic figure took Lincoln from his place and held him up to reach the heavens above. From the desert, Clyde is seen to drag the sword while heading away towards safety. In a paradise plane, a feather falls while lifting the white-haired soldier to the light.

_Lincoln's Voice: Hey… _

**_Would you say, I became a HERO? _**

A few years later.

Ronnie Anne is still selling her flowers near the mercado before going back home. The city is once again noisy from many people. From a moving train, a lone African-American soldier with giant sword on his back lands and rides the roof of the locomotive.

Clyde Strife nee McBride: **My name is Clyde, SOLDIER 1st Class!**

-The End-


	2. Price of Freedom Remake

**Price of Freedom Remake**

**AN: A dedication to one of the best selling games that has been rebooted. TLH/TC are owned by Nickelodeon, CCFFVII and FFVII are owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix**

Lincoln is at the back of a yellow truck that is sending them somewhere.

Lincoln: I'm just kidding. You know I would never do that. After all, we're friends, right? Clyde?

The African-American is still sound asleep but the truck seemed to be in a bumpy road.

Somewhere in a desert rock lands, a helicopter is soaring from the sky in search of two men in Soldier uniform. A man with glasses and red hair is piloting the aircraft along with a man with curly orange hair and sunglasses. Their names are in the uniform's pins: Zach(ary) and Rust(y)

Zachary: They're joking right? There is no way we'll find them here. It's like searching for two needles in a giant haystack.

Rusty: There is no mission impossible for us...

Zachary: Turks, we get it!

Rusty: Also… Leader Liam has something he's been saving for him.

Zachary: The targets?

Rusty: Hmm. *nods*

Zachary: So we're couriers now, delivering packages to the fugitives?

They both pilot in silent while their communicators went online to deliver them updates.

Stellacom: Rust, Zach, status?

Zachary: We got nothing.

Rusty: Same. You?

Stellacom: Likewise. I'm heading to Point 235. You take Point 120.

Rusty: Roger.

Zachary: Alright, let's get going.

The two pilots soars away to the right and heads to the location they've been ordered to. Somewhere in the desert, the truck left but now without passengers. The two Soldiers hid in a rock and rest the sleeping Soldier there. Lincoln carries his giant blade and left Clyde alone knowing he would be safe. Clyde, with very little consciousness, reach out to Lincoln as his friend left.

The white haired soldier looked upon the distance and saw that a battalion is ready to initiate search and destroy. But their targets are them, Lincoln and Clyde. He saw that the battalion are blocking their path to their home.

Lincoln Fair Loud: We dragged our asses all this way… and this is the welcome we get.

Next scene, a battalion of Shin-Ra Soldiers aims their weapons and artillery to the white-haired Soldier. They seemed to change their motives from search to kill.

Shin-Ra Soldier: Ready!

Lincoln: Boy, oh boy. The price of freedom is steep. [Lincoln took his giant sword and held it forward as he leans his forehead to it. He then recites a prayer.] Embrace your dreams, keep faith… and no matter what, protect your honor. [he then held his sword in a fighting stance] AS SOLDIER! [he charges at the battalion] COME AND GET IT!

Shin-Ra Soldier: Attack!

Lincoln faced the battalion. He swung his blade from all directions as the armies decreases. He casts powerful fire, ice and lightning to strike his adversaries. But too many is proven to be a challenge. The army fired with all the have and hits Lincoln as many times they could, in hope that their targeted Soldier will be down and out. Aircraft and cannons roars as they send explosives at the struggling soldier, damaging him while fighting. Gun blazes and hollers rapid succession. Bullets fly and smoke everywhere like a war zone against a one man army. But Lincoln, he is exhausted from all that fighting, he feels like his life is flashing before his eyes. He remembers it all in a flash.

Stella's introductions and missions

Leader Liam's assistance and words

Sephiroth's interrogation and teachings

All of his adventures and friends flashing now before him. But he wasn't gonna give up. He kept holding on to dear life. He fought and took wounds and pain while he strikes more enemies along the way. Again the feeling of life flashing before him appeared like a sign. A sign that his time is up.

Angeal's wisdom and rescues

Meeting Clyde for the first time as a new friend

Then came the most important of all: Meeting his one true love in one hello after falling from the sky.

More soldiers decreases, more energy expended, more wounds taken, more pain as his breath is slowly failing. He never quit, never surrender to his tiredness. All for the sake of returning home as his beloved waits for him. Only 3 more soldiers to fight. Only now, his legs failed him as he stumbles while dragging his sword. The soldiers didn't hesitate. The fired all the shots before their target could land any more attacks and damages. Lincoln ears ring by the sound of all weapons fired at him. But he is not one to give up. He defied all odds, he defied fate! He kept the faith and the fight. With whatever is left of his strength, he faced it all and stood tall. He defeated every last one of them and yet still feel like his life is flashing in front of him. He set his blade there as he stand and rest from the finished fray. Lincoln looked at the battlefield and saw that the attacks ceased.

Lincoln Fair Loud: Wait… was that all of them?

Lincoln looked at the sky and saw his life once more. The hero's life flashed once again, only this time there was only one person in his mind. His beloved waiting for him.

The woman that made him feel like nothing else would matter. The girl that once prayed on the local church in hopes of meeting a friend that will accept her as the way she is. A tomboy with a heart of a maiden: Ronalda Andrea (Ronnie Anne) Santiago. He hears it again for once more… that Fateful Hello.

Lincoln gleefully walk once more with his giant blade as support. He was about to cheer his victory after all that conflict.

Lincoln Fair Lour: Hey, Clyde. You see that?

Then a shockwave tripped Lincoln from moving. Lincoln looked to the source of the shock as he stayed in rest from the wounds and exhaustion. He saw the light that came from the city he once called home… in Shin-Ra city. After the light vanished, Lincoln slowly recovered and stood once again carrying his sword to his back as he gazes on the droplets of sparkles and light.

Somewhere in the slums area, the people are outside of their homes as they all line up for food. Young adults carried construction materials and helped the thrashed area as the young kids play with joy. The townsfolk saw that the metal plating that once covered the sky as opened a breach an once more, showed the sunlight ever so beautiful. The locals are smiling at the glorious beauty that they never felt after for so long. Out there at the same cliff that the lone hero fought the army, are heroes from the future that are standing there watching the new fate that they've carved for themselves. A new and brighter future, one filled with hope and joy than of a tragedy and sadness.

A brawler woman with a brown ponytail and red fighters outfit then looked upon a young tomboy that wears purple and red dress.

Brawler: What now, Ronnie?

Ronnie Anne Santiago: I dunno Lynn.

The two woman looked at the African-American SOLDIER that carries the same giant blade as he does. He then looked at the raven feather that dissipates into dust.

Soldier: Sephiroth… as long as he's still out there, I…

A man with a machine gun for his right arm, wearing a military's garb, then questions him.

Militant: I thought you beat him, Clyde!

Clyde Strife nee McBride: No, not yet.

Ronnie Anne Santiago: We can.

Clyde looks at Ronnie with surprise.

Ronnie Anne Santiago: We will.

Lynn Loudheart II: Count me in.

A giant bull-terrier then approach him. The terrier seemed to have some tattoo markings that says "Charles XIII".

Charles XIII: If it's a hunt, you could use a nose like mine.

Lynn Loudheart: Well that settles that. What's it gonna be… Major Pacowski?

Major Pacowski: I'm in too. Bastard wants to destroy the whole planet, doesn't he? An enemy of hers is an enemy of AVALANCHE.

Clyde nods in agreement as the rain starts to drop. The futuristic heroes then left the cliff. Back at the past, the hero is carrying his friend back home as the rain starts to pour on them. Although injured, that didn't stopped the white-haired hero on helping his friend.

Lincoln Fair Loud: Almost there Clyde, we're almost there…

Clyde with a half awaken state is barely dragging both their feet as they reached to the city in one piece. Soon both past and future shall intertwine and a new era shall rise.

Ronnie Anne Santiago: I miss it. The steel sky.

The scene shifts into the sky as the rain slowly stops from pouring. The heroes finally attained what they always wanted. For now…

The Unknown Journey Will Continue


End file.
